


Never Too Old

by Flyboy240



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy240/pseuds/Flyboy240
Summary: Han and Chewbacca get back into the underworld.





	Never Too Old

Han Solo, former Rebel Alliance General, sat in the corner of the grubby cantina. The music was different, there was a new bartender, and he recognized none of the other patrons, yet it was the same as it was twenty five years ago. Mos Eisely never changed. Nobody seemed to have noticed the fall of the Empire, or the death of Jabba.  
  
Chewbacca made a few soft growls.  
  
"He'll be here, don't worry."  
  
Chewie just shrugged.  
  
"Ah, never thought you'd be slumming it with these types again." A short, nondescript man with thinning black hair spoke.  
  
"Good to see you too, Zar." Han swirled the amber liquid in his glass.   
  
"So what is this, some secret mission for the Republic?" Zar took a seat across from Han.  
  
"I'm not involved with them anymore." Han scowled.  
  
"Sure sure... Well so long as the cargo doesn't get dumped." Zar cracked a smile, revealing crooked yet perfectly white teeth.  
  
Chewie made a few growling and gurgling noises.   
  
"Chewie wants to know what the cargo is." Han smoothed his silver hair and downed the rest of his drink.  
  
"Blaster and ion cannons, Eriadu is still under embargo but pirates are quite a nuisance along the Hydian these days." Zar scratched his chin. "Ten thousand credits after a successful delivery."  
  
"Fifteen, avoiding pirates and Republic inspection ain't easy." Especially in a large slow ship, Han thought.  
  
"Ah, yes shame about the Falcon. Last I heard Dukane was flaunting it on Nar Shaddaa, but that was a couple years back." Zar actually knew the Falcon had changed hands again, but he was holding out for Solo to raise the reward.  
  
"Twelve. With two thousand in advance. " Losing the Falcon, especially to an amateur like Dukane, still stung.  
  
"Done." Zar slid two gilded credit chips across the table, and Chewbacca took them.  
  
Chewbacca mumbled in approval, then handed the chips to Han, who slipped them into a pocket inside his brown jacket.  
  
"Welcome back, Solo." Zar left the table and melted back into the crowd.  
  
Han and Chewbacca made their way to the outskirts of the spaceport, where the Baleen-class heavy freighter was landed. The Eravana dwarfed the Falcon. It could easily swallow their old ship in it's massive cargo bay, which opened like the mouth of some terrifying sea monster. Han thought that perhaps he should get a small shuttle to compliment it, but the idea of leaving his ship unmanned in orbit above any world was difficult to accept.  
  
Zar's crew was already there, ready to load the cargo containers they had hauled out. The loading went smoothly, and Chewie suggested Han should get some loader droids or a real crew. Han just shrugged.   
  
The Eravana remained slow and ungainly despite Han's best efforts to improve it. The standard navicomputer also took a while to calculate the route. Han thought maybe he could call in a favor with an old friend in the Republic Navy to get a military grade navicomputer, but that might attract the attention of Leia.  
  
  
He turned to Chewie as he waited. "Just like the good old days, huh pal?"  
  
Chewbacca shrugged and made a few noises only very talented humans could replicate.  
  
"I'm not that old, who are you to call me old? You're ten times my age." Han frowned as he caught his reflection on the viewport. His hair had gone gray years ago, and now his face was deeply lined. Still, Han thought he had aged well.  
  
Chewbacca growled again. Chewie hadn't seemed to have aged a day since Han met him what felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Fine, four times my age. Anyways, as a wise man once said, you're never too old to be young." Han raised his hand and pointed at Chewbacca.  
  
Chewbacca made a grumbling noise and then made the Wookiee equivalent of a chuckle.  
  
"I'm not trying to pass off my thoughts as ancient wisdom again, that's an actual Corellian proverb. " Han pushed a lever forward, and the stars turned into streaks as they once again entered hyperspace, ready to thread the needle between pirates and the authorities.


End file.
